


Kings of Trash

by pastrying



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, PWP, Sexual Tension, This is Really Old and the Writing is Really Extra, im sorry, what i dk how tags what do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastrying/pseuds/pastrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ging's annoyed about a thing. </p><p>Yeah, they don't actually do the do. But tension. That's mostly it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of Trash

**Author's Note:**

> waUghhh sorry uh so there was a glaring lack of ging/paristion fic, so i took matters into my own hands. i'm sorry if characterization is off or if the emotions/tone don't logically follow and such. this is completely self indulgent although i couldn't bring myself to make them actually do the do or anything much besides grind like weenies (i tried but blushed and left it unresolved oops.) 
> 
> alsooo i headcanon that although both would have domineering personalities, ging is inexperienced with these situations (hmm aka oops bastard child i didn't necessarily want is born what i didn't know that would happen). until he gets used to them, pariston obviously dominates. also in this flustered/aroused state ging can't really fully control his nen unlike pariston who i think would have complete to almost complete control over his nen abilities.
> 
> enjoy~

Pariston leaned back in his stupid leather chair obviously reveling in my turmoil. I wanted to rip that grin off his face almost as much as I wanted to purge the room of that godawful synthetic smell emanating from every faux luxurious piece of furniture in his office. Actually, scratch that. His gaudy suits and ties officially take the shitty Pariston-related cake. I'd probably try to learn some conjuring technique just so I could place conditions on every item of clothing he had if I didn't think he'd enjoy it so much.

Crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap, he waited for me to make the first move. I stood at the doorway debating whether speech was extraneous in this type of situation. Maybe I should feign innocent indecisiveness by opening my mouth as if to say something then quickly aborting. It might entice him to make a comment about what an aberration in my character and make him make the first move. 

Screw it. 

I flashed right up to his desk looking down at him. Slowly he lifted his eyes to meet mine. "Well, what brings you here?"

What a little shit. He knows full well what he did. Those 5000 chimeras? Well, Let's say around 100 of them oh so accidentally were allowed to escape under the amateur supervision of his freshly licensed hunters. And the site of the faulty facility? Oh so coincidentally in close proximity to the ruins I had painstakingly preserved, damnit. I mean, it really wasn't something I couldn't handle, but I still wanted to pound his face in.

Instead of just punching him then, I chose to emit enough nen to push him and his chair into the wall quickly grabbing his tie as I followed him. The bastard continued to grin, his eyes shining. I leaned in to directly face him, my face dangerously close as I could feel his heat. He casually moved his arms to the armrests and planted his feet firmly apart still annoyingly leaned back. 

He slowly licked his lips. Unconsciously, I did, too. Fuck, it was hot in here. 

I continued to glare back at him trying to distract myself with the random minutiae of his stupid self. Even sitting, I could tell he was tall and his suit was well tailored to his slender features. God, it showcased his slim hips. What the fuck. Uh. His blond hair was swept in this state of pretentious dishevelment- what a douche- framing his pale face. His smooth cheekbones. Then his curved lips. His tongue seductively darted out again to wet his lower lip. Heat pooled near my stomach.

"Ging." 

My name brought me out of my thoughts. Damnit, I was off my game. Trying to shake that feeling off, I brought my fist back and did what I came here to do. Easily Pariston blocked my pisspoor attack and then pressed a leg to my groin. What the? Immediately my body reacted thrusting my hips towards the delicious pressure drawing a moan out of me.

"Didn't think I'd notice?" he chuckled using his momentum to stand up and in turn stare me down with his superior height.

Still grasping his tie, I realized his eyes were blown, full on predatory. Still in a haze of confusion- or more like a state of stubborn cognitive dissonance- I had no chance at gaining the upper hand.

He slammed me against the wall and insinuated a leg between mine grinding into me. Throwing my head back, he took the opportunity to suck at my neck. Fuck. I hadn't realized I had relinquished my grip on his tie. I used my idle hands to try to take the offensive. Using all my efforts to focus my nen I was able to push him onto some other shitty off brand chair. 

Landing on the plush death trap of stripes and patterns, the bastard chuckled once again with an erection now clearly in view straining against his pants. Growling, I immediately straddled him grinding my own arousal against his. It almost pissed me off that he seemed less far gone than I and more in control of his actions.

"Mm, Ging, you're so hot when you lose control."

"Fuck you," I managed.

"Oh? Take a man out to dinner first."

The full implications of what was happening finally hit me. Oh god. What the hell.

I jumped back attempting to collect myself. Pariston, the shitty piece of trash, simply sat there head resting on a propped arm with little sign of debauchery besides the wetness at the front of his pants. He smirked knowingly eyes still black with lust, "I'll catch you later then."

I took that as my cue to quickly escape the room unsatisfied and embarrassingly aroused.

**Author's Note:**

> wow im sorry im trash but omg thank you all so much for the kudos and just for reading. i seriously was super excited just for one ahah. anyways thanks again~
> 
> oh also heres some art i drew from a scene in this cause im hopeless and need more pariging: http://pastryotism.tumblr.com/post/91929225378/now-kiss


End file.
